Beauty
by BritishPixie
Summary: In a twist on the Sleeping Beauty story, the Lilac Fairy takes the Princess to the future to try to save her from the curse. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged.
1. Prologue

_I was planning to put this story up when I finished it, but I got impatient… I'm very proud of this one. It's based on a blending of the original Sleeping Beauty story and the Disney movie, as well as a few of my own additions to the story._

_Oh, and one more thing… REVIEW!_

_What I listened to while writing: Trans-Siberian Orchestra_**Prologue**

* * *

King Nathaniel walked through the halls of his castle, occasionally glancing out the windows to the forest that surrounded his home. He broke into a run as he heard a cry from the bedchamber he shared with his wife.

As he opened the door, he ducked to avoid being hit by a chamber pot, mercifully empty as it shattered over his head. The queen stood sobbing by a window, the telltale red of her monthly courses staining the white linen of her night gown. Nathaniel sighed with some relief, though the thought of what it meant cut him to the quick; his wife hadn't conceived yet. He gathered her to him, holding her gently as she sobbed, running his fingers through her hair.

"It will happen, darling… Just wait… We'll try again…" he whispered, resting his head on hers. A tear of his own tracked down his nose, and the king prayed silently that their prayers would soon be answered.

* * *

Queen Melinda smiled as her husband rested his head on her swelling stomach, a peaceful smile on his face.

"There… I felt her kick…" he half whispered, kissing where his child grew tenderly.

"Her? Are you so certain you've given me a daughter?" she asked. She looked up as Nathaniel moved up the bed to lie next to her.

"I hope so. She would be as beautiful as her mother." He looked at her lovingly, his smile broadening as she blushed. He moved down again, kissing her stomach and doting on the child that he hadn't even met yet.

"Nathaniel… Your mustache tickles," Melinda warned with a giggle, breaking out into happy laughter as he began tickling deliberately.

* * *

"We will not be inviting her. That's final. I refuse to let that… woman- and I use the term lightly- anywhere near our child." Nathaniel sighed as Melinda gave him a warning look, holding their daughter to her protectively as she fed. "Moreover, I don't like the way all men act around her. Perhaps I'm just a jealous person, but when someone tries to seduce my husband, I take offense."

"Dear," The king paused for a moment, trying to put his words as delicately as possible, and then continued, "If we don't invite Lillith to Rosalinda's Christening, she'll hex the lot of us. We have to. You know you don't have to worry about me falling under her spell."

"Maybe she just won't come. She could take the hint," the queen said somewhat desperately, turning away.

"Have you ever known her to be forgiving?" Nathaniel winced at the pained look his wife gave him, so he gave in. "Alright… But I think we should tell the farmers to stock up on produce and grains, in case she sends another famine."


	2. Chapter 1

_What I listened to while writing: Trans-Siberian Orchestra_**Chapter 1**

* * *

Outside the walls of the great hall, the residents of the surrounding villages crowded around, celebrating the birth of the princess. Inside the atmosphere was just as joyous, if a little more subdued. King Nathaniel and Queen Melinda watched proudly as the monarchs from neighboring countries presented magnificent gifts to the infant girl, who had the grace to not cry during the celebration.

A beam of light shone down from the rafters, announcing the arrival of the fairies, the 12 who watched over all of nature and goodness. They floated in on the beam of light, wings like a butterfly's fluttering on their backs as they flew up to the kings and queen. They curtsied quickly before crowding around the bassinette, cooing at the baby inside. They were each beautiful, in a different way. Lillith was, of course, once one of their kind, the king and queen knew, but she'd been corrupted by her own power.

"We have agreed to each bless the child with a single gift to show our love and loyalty to the little one," the Lilac Fairy explained before stepping aside to let her sisters go before her. Their gifts were wondrous; beauty, kindness, happiness, friends through her life. Anything anyone could ask for. The Rose Fairy nodded in satisfaction after giving the gift of creativity before stepping aside to make room for the Lilac Fairy.

As the Lilac Fairy stepped up to the bassinette, a cold wind blew through the hall, throwing open the doors. Nathaniel stood up, standing protectively in front of Melinda. There was a crash of thunder followed by a lightning strike within the building, then an eerie green flame lit where the lightning struck. Slowly the flames subsided, revealing a pale woman. Her black hair fell in waves down to her waist, some of it covering her shoulders. A brassiere kept her decent; to a point, while a long skirt covered her legs, except where a long slit showed her shapely legs. A cloak flowed around her, held loosely in her arms, giving the illusion of the flames lingering.

"It's Lillith," one of the fairies announced somewhat fearfully as a raven flew in to settle on the witch's shoulder.

"Well… You have quite a showing here, King Nathaniel… Royalty, nobility… even the rabble," Lillith half whispered, her deeply seductive voice carrying easily. Her dark eyes shifted towards the fairies for a moment before turning back to the monarchs. "I must admit that I was hurt not to see my name on the guest list… I know you wanted me… To come today, that is."

Nathaniel backed up a few steps, looking away as the darkly beautiful woman advanced, pushing away the feeling that she was wandering through his mind. He raced to come up with a good reason to give her, anything to keep her from turning them into- something. He didn't have to think for long, because the Rose Fairy couldn't keep her thoughts to herself any longer.

"You weren't wanted! No one ever invites you!" she half shouted, the Lilac Fairy trying vainly to shush her; the Rose Fairy had always been more impetuous than the others, but this was the worst she'd seen her youngest sister act.

"Not wanted? Oh dear… How awkward… I had hoped it was merely lost in the post… In that case, I'd best be on my way." The raven squawked a bit as Lillith turned to go, glancing back toward the monarchs, as though waiting for something.

"Then, you're not offended?" Queen Melinda asked, glancing to her husband for a moment.

"No, of course not, Melinda, dear…. In fact, to show there are no hard feelings, I think I'll give her a gift of my own." The good fairies moved in front of the bassinette, almost trying to shield the baby from whatever 'gift' would be given her. "She will, certainly, still be as enchanting as the sirens of blah-blah… But, before she is sixteen years in age, she will prick her finger on a spinning wheel… And die. What a pretty corpse she'll make. Do remember to invite me to the funeral."

Melinda half screamed and ran to the bassinette to hold her daughter to her, Lillith's mocking laughter ringing in her ears. Nathaniel turned to Lillith, the desire she always managed to build in him turning to utter hatred. "I'm sure there will be quite an audience at your execution! Guards, seize that… that creature!" Lillith only laughed harder, holding up her arms against the oncoming soldiers. They fell back as though shoved by a powerful hand, giving her plenty of room to burst into flames and disappear, followed quickly by her raven.

The Starlight Fairy broke from the pack, quickly moving up to take the queen's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Do not despair… the Lilac Fairy still hasn't given her gift."

"Then… she can fix this?" King Nathaniel asked hopefully, his arm tightening a little around Melinda's shoulders.

"Oh no, sire… Lillith's powers are far too strong… but I can soften it a little," the Lilac Fairy explained before waving her wand over the little princess, safe for the moment in her mother's arms. "I give the gift of life. If your finger should find a spindle, your fall will not last; you will awaken from your slumber with the kiss of your true love, who ever it may be." A larger beam of light filled the hall, as though the heavens were in agreement with the Lilac Fairy's gift. Nathaniel and Melinda looked around for a moment, and then down to their daughter, who was playing with the sparkles of fairy magic floating in the air around her. The king leaned down and kissed Rosalinda tenderly, vowing that no harm would become her if he could help it.


	3. Chapter 2

_What I listened to while writing: David Cook's CD_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Diablo rested his head against the stone wall in the bedroom that his mistress had demanded long ago he share with her. He glanced in the mirror, pondering his own strange existence. Lillith had chosen him from many of her minions to be her consort, to relieve her frustrations in the night. She'd restored him to human form, and had even given him the power to change into the raven.

Even though it had been a very long time since he'd agreed to being with her, it was still odd to him to look in the mirror and see his old form looking back. His face was strong, with an aquiline nose that had inspired his raven form. Dark brown hair hung to his shoulders, while pensive dark eyes searched for meaning in his own chaos. He looked down at Lillith, who rested in his arms, draped over his body; not out of a desire to be close, but to ensure that he didn't leave without her knowing. Her alabaster skin stood out so sharply from his duskier shading that she almost seemed like a doll.

* * *

He was startled from his reverie by a sparkling light coming from the window. The spark grew and finally settled into the form of the Lilac Fairy.

"What do you want here?" he half whispered, shifting a little so that Lillith's hair covered her body a little better.

"I want to talk to her about earlier," the Fairy said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Her hair was dark, like Lillith's, but had lilac strands coloring through it, and startling violet eyes. Diablo sighed and gently nudged the woman in his arms, trying to wake her up without her getting angry. Fortunately for him, she noticed the Lilac Fairy before she had a chance to threaten Diablo's life.

"Fly a few times around the mountain, pretty birdie… I need to talk to her in private," Lillith said simply, standing and pulling on a black robe. He nodded and shrunk into his raven form, taking flight.

* * *

Lillith smiled slightly as she looked at her former companion. "What can I do for you this evening, my dear?" the sorceress asked, moving to stand before her.

"You can take that curse off, for one," the Lilac Fairy said, standing up a little straighter. Lillith gave an unladylike snort, then took a closer look at her one time friend's face.

"You're actually serious? Well, then… If you're willing to make it worth my while… I might be persuaded. We had something once, and if you agree to rekindle that relationship, I might simply forget about that little slight." The Lilac Fairy gasped softly as she felt Lillith's hand move to her waist, tugging her closer. She blinked a bit as she felt her mind grow foggy, struggling for control of her own body. Lillith leaned in closer, her lips brushing the purple haired fairy, making her start from the trance. She slapped the other woman across the face, pulling away and moving to the window quickly.

"Not a chance! Besides, I already took care of it. She won't be dying. She will fall asleep until her true love kisses her. Then everything will be perfectly fine. I just wanted to give you a chance to grow up." Lillith raised an eyebrow before chuckling.

"True love? You think that sort of thing happens every day? Not one couple in a century has that chance. She's still as good as dead." The Lilac Fairy shuddered slightly as she felt Lillith pressing against her from behind, her breath hot on her throat. "No matter what you do, no matter how far you run, you can't win. No matter how well you protect her, I will make sure that I get my way." The dark fairy chuckled as her companion shrunk back to the ball of light she had been and flew off. Diablo flew back in after her, settling on Lillith's shoulder. "I want you to follow her. She's going to try to hide the princess from me, and I want to know where they're going." Diablo nodded and took flight again, flying towards the castle.


	4. Chapter 3

**What I listened to while writing: Crimson Tide, Daughtry, Bon Jovi's Cross Road, and (as usual) David Cook.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"What am I going to do?" the Lilac Fairy asked desperately. "She's right… True love was a long shot at the very best, and now I can't undo it. I should have just said 'future husband' and that would be the end of it."

"That would be boxing it in a bit for you, though," the Starlight Fairy quipped, earning a glare from the purple haired fairy.

"Yes, thank you, that is exactly why I didn't! There has to be some way to beat her. She said no matter where we hide her, she'll find the princess…" The Rose Fairy brightened a bit, her face lighting up with an idea.

"So why not make it a when? We can send her to the future, with you as her guardian. Find some time where spinning wheels aren't used any longer, and wait until she's sixteen, then come back. She'll never think of it!" The other fairies nodded in agreement, beginning to plan for the necessary magic. In their excitement, only the Lilac Fairy noticed the raven sitting in the window take flight. She stood, looking out the window, her heart sinking a little.

"We have to hurry, before Diablo tells Lillith what we're doing. The king and queen won't like this, but we don't have any other options." The fairies rushed down the stairs of the tower in Nathaniel's castle they had used to live temporarily.

As predicted, the monarchs were less than thrilled with giving up their daughter so quickly after getting her, but they agreed that it was best.

* * *

The Lilac Fairy stood before the time portal they had created, holding the infant in her arms. The telltale crack of thunder made her turn, shielding the princess with her arms as she watched Lillith. Her beautiful face was contorted with fury, and she was trying desperately to break through the barrier of magic the other 11 fairies had raised. Her hand made it through, burned from passing through the good magic. A shriek filled the hall as the pain hit the witch, driving her to push harder. After a moment longer, the Lilac Fairy moved back to the portal. A small smile and a wave were given, and then the violet haired fairy jumped into the portal, making sure it closed behind her.

* * *

"You're too late! You'll never be able to find her in all the vast reaches of time," King Nathaniel said boldly, watching Lillith. He was blasted off his feet and flung half way across the hall, breaking his arm when he finally hit the ground.

"Never is an awfully long time. I don't lose, especially not to the likes of you!" she spat, disappearing in a torrent of flame.

"I've never seen her quite this mad before," Melinda whispered worriedly as she knelt next to her husband.

"I think we should get used to it." The king shifted and stood, wincing at the pain in his arm. "Do you know where you sent her?" The fairies shook their heads.

"We just said some time that spinning wheels were no longer used to make thread. We figured that the more open ended we made it, the harder it would be to find her. If we don't know, Lillith can't get the information from us, though heaven knows she'll try." The Moonlight Fairy sighed and looked out the window, watching the raven flying back towards Lillith's castle.

* * *

Lillith smashed the mirror next to the bed, watching her own blood seep down her hand from the small cuts made by the glass. The mirror fixed itself, as did her hand.

"With all due respect… Maybe we should forget it. She's only a baby, and I'm sure you can make her parents miserable if you really want," Diablo suggested, sitting down on the bed. The sorceress whirled around, holding her hand out. Her lover was thrown against the stone wall, an invisible hand tightening around his neck. His hands went up to try vainly pulling at his throat, knowing full well that he was wasting his oxygen panicking.

"Speak against me again, and you'll find yourself back in the Pit. I'll knock you so low you'll be begging for the chance to crawl at my feet. I gave you power, I can take it away just as easily." Lillith let him dangle for a moment, watching his face go crimson with lack of air before letting him go. She sat at the vanity, brushing out her hair. She smiled triumphantly as Diablo stood and moved to sit next to her, kissing her neck almost desperately, one hand wrapped around her waist, the other moving up to grasp one of her breasts.

"Yes, I thought you might see things my way," she whispered before turning to shove him onto the bed. She pinned his arms above his head, kissing him violently. Diablo simply submitted to her, knowing that he'd have some new scars on his body from the sadistic streak that always grew more dominant when she was angry. But he figured he would see a lot of that over the next few years in the search for the princess. Sure enough, her nails soon raked down his chest, drawing shouts of pain from him, and dark laughter from her. Diablo simply looked up at the ceiling, struggling to ignore the pain. He'd long since learned not to cry with the pain, and simply started counting the cobwebs in the rafters above him; anything to keep his mind somewhere else.


	5. Chapter 4

**What I listened to while writing: The Lord of the Dance and Moulin Rouge soundtracks**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Lilac Fairy, who had called herself Lily in the time they had found themselves in, looked around the monitor of her computer to observe her charge. Rosalinda had become just as beautiful and kind as they had hoped to make her, with her mother's golden hair and father's dark eyes. She sat at the dining room table doing homework while Lily wrote for the advice column she had taken up to pay for their expenses. She hadn't counted on needing to create stories for them, but in this time when information was essential and everyone had to be accounted for, it had been required.

She was startled from her thoughts when the doorbell rang. Upon opening the door, she invited several of Rosalinda's friends in, and consented to letting her go to the movies with them.

"Now be back by midnight, and check in after the show's over," Lily reminded her charge, smiling as the teenager rolled her eyes.

"One of these days you've got to let this whole Cinderella-home-by-midnight thing go. I'll see you later, Aunt Lily," Rosalinda said with a grin, grabbing her purse from the table by the door.

Lily shook her head, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. The modern times had been a bit of a culture shock, with women being far more a part of society than in her own time, but she found it refreshing. She was almost sad to need to go back to the 14th century in a few months. She would miss her advice column and the chance to help so many people, but Rosalinda's parents deserved their daughter back. The odds that the girl would respond well to her true identity and the fact that she would have to leave all her friends behind were very bad, and Lily had put off that conversation for a very long time; she would continue putting it off until after her birthday, so she would have at least one more happy thought before her world came crashing down around her.

Once again, the doorbell broke through her thoughts. This time, it was Rosalinda's boyfriend Derek. At first glance, he wasn't exactly what any parent in their right minds would let their sixteen year old girls date, but behind the leather jacket, unshaven face and Mustang, Lily knew him to be more the sensitive musician type than rock star whose only mission would be to get into the girl's pants.

"You just missed her. She was headed to the movies," Lily said with a smile, watching his nose wrinkle a little.

"Any chance it won't be a chick flick?" he asked hopefully, looking mock disappointed when Lily shook her head.

"The odds are not in your favor. Planning on crashing the party?" Derek nodded with a grin and ran back to the cherry red convertible. He jumped in and revved the engine, waving to Lily as he went in search of Rosalinda.

"I am so sorry for what her leaving is going to do to you," she whispered to herself, shutting the door and going back to her writing.

* * *

The group of teenagers sat in the theater's parking lot, listening to Derek playing his guitar. All the girls had liked the charismatic young man, but Rosalinda had been the one to catch his eye. He smiled down to the girl he had known and loved most of his life, and couldn't help but think that she was too good for him. The foster care agency had placed him with a family that lived down the street from her, but he spent more time with Rosalinda and her adoptive aunt then with his own foster family. He would age out of the system soon, leaving him with no where to go. Lily had often asked him to stay with them, but he always refused, not wanting to be a burden. The job he had at a music store paid enough, and he had a good chunk saved so he would have enough to get by.

But even if he ended up on the street, he knew he would always have her. They had been best friends most of their lives, something which had consisted of beating each other up in the playground, which stopped after she decked him. She was forced to write him an apology for the black eye, and he agreed not to drop ice down the back of her shirt. After a while, they realized they not only tolerated each other, but enjoyed the company. They soon became inseparable, and told one another everything. So when Derek confessed that he liked her for more than a friend, there wasn't much to fear, since she had made it fairly clear that her flirting was going beyond friendly.

"I think we're gonna get out of here," one of the girls said, winking at Rosalinda, who blushed; Derek knew that it was something of an act, since she had been the one to kiss him first, and almost always initiated their make out sessions. Her friends walked away from Derek's car, leaving them alone. He jumped off the hood and opened the door for Rosalinda, then moved to the driver's side and set the guitar in the back before climbing in himself. The top had been put up, giving them some degree of privacy. She moved to face him, pulling him gently toward her to kiss him. Frustrated with the awkward position, she moved to straddle him, allowing her a little more comfort. Derek's hands moved through her hair, his arms shaking slightly with restraint. He caught her hand on its way down to his belt buckle, shaking his head. He would have liked nothing more than to simply let go, but he loved her too much to take her like that.

"Rosie, you know what I always say when you try that," he whispered gently, resting his forehead against hers, his hands moving over her hips comfortingly. "I want you and me to be special, not just doing it in the back seat. I want our first time to be perfect and romantic. Not to mention your aunt would kill me." She nodded, shifting back to her own seat.

"I still wish…" She trailed off, looking a bit past him. He turned to see a dark haired woman standing in the archway of the theater, staring intently toward them. Rosalinda had gone a bit pale, her already wide eyes even wider.

"What's wrong? Do you know her?" he asked worriedly, turning the key and starting to edge out of the parking lot. She shook her head, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Not really… I just have a bad feeling… Don't worry about it. Aunt Lily should be about done with dinner. Even if I don't think I'm going to be home, she always knows somehow that I'll be there. Must be that sixth sense I hear about," she joked, turning away from the woman and looking somewhat adoringly at him.

Derek simply smiled and nodded, kissing her hand as they stopped at a light, then began the drive to her house.

* * *

**In my perfect world, if this was made into a movie, the parts would go to…**

**King Nathaniel- Johnny Depp  
****Queen Melinda- Kate Winslet  
****The Lilac Fairy- Alyssa Milano  
****Rosalinda- Rosamund Pike  
****Derek- David Cook  
****Diablo- Craig Parker  
****Lillith- Monica Bellucci**


End file.
